


...Skull-Spliting Headache!

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Day 26, Migraine, Teenagers, Whumptober 2020, ZADE, concussion, hi-skool, no.26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: After passing out from their fight, Zim wakes up to find he is now Dib’s captive...But how does Db feel about that?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	...Skull-Spliting Headache!

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from day 25: “I have a Mighty...”

When Zim opened his eyes again, he was disoriented, confused, and wasn’t sure where he was. Wherever he was laying on, it was oddly soft.

While he was out, his PAK had assessed the damage and he could feel it working to heal his body.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and raised his head. It was a bad move, however, for his head was POUNDING. Much worse than the initial hit. He groaned.

“Don’t move, you clown,” a familiar voice said.

Zim opened his eyes again. He saw Dib’s blurry face before him. Glaring at it, which he had  _ wanted _ to do, brought on pain and made his head swim. So he gave up on that idea.

“You know, this is funny,” Dib began, taking off his ocular aids, and began cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. Zim shuddered. “Ever since that day you came into class, with your ‘skin condition’ and your evil plans—“

Zim thought his skull was going to crack and split right open if the hyooman didn’t shut up.

“—I’ve dreamed of having you just like this,” Dib continued (instead of shutting up like the Irken so hoped). “Well, on an autopsy table instead of getting your alien stink all over my bed… But now that I have you…” Dib shrugged. “I don’t feel happy about it at all.”

Zim groaned again and shut his eyes.

“So, I guess, I’m not going to turn you over to the authorities.”

Zim wondered if that was supposed to be reassuring.

“And I guess I’m also not going to dissect you.”

Zim twitched as the words brought the seriousness of the situation crashing in on him. He felt cold. Icy chills ran through his veins and froze his ‘spooch.

“The reason is that… for the last week, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Dib said as if Zim cared what Dib did with his brainmeats. “It’s not like you’ve ever actually succeeded in taking over the Earth - because I’ve always been there to stop you.”

_ ‘Ugh, don’t remind me,’ _ Zim wanted to say. However, the downside to being paralised was that he wasn’t able to say anything.

“Besides, I can learn so much more from you if you’re alive,” Dib said. Then he sighed and his tone was… Zim wasn’t sure. “And as long as you’re around being the weird one, they pick on you instead of me.”

Zim huffed. He hated that, but it was true. Ever since they’d finished elementary and jr. hi skool and started what was apparently considered to be more serious education, Zim somehow managed to fall below even the Dib on the food chain. Freshmen meant fresh meat.

“So, you see? I’ll just let you stay here until your spine heals,” Dib said. By now, it was no secret that Zim’s body could heal from just about anything given time, and broken bones (even a severed spinal cord) were nothing that could keep an Irken down for long.

_ ‘Yay,’ _ Zim thought, feeling more than a little nauseous.

“I still can’t believe that kick took you out of the game,” Dib said, laughing. But Dib wasn’t truly amused. Even Zim could tell that from his tone (he wasn’t sure what it  _ was, _ though).

As silence fell, Zim opened his eyes to see Dib looking at him in a mixture of mild curiosity and sadness.

“By the way, did you know your PAK has a powerful defence system?”

Zim’s groan was cut off and he squeaked instead.

“I hooked my laptop to it to try and find out what was wrong with you - okay, and to learn stuff - but it fried it.” He nodded over to the desk where a pile of melted plastic that just might have once been a laptop computer sat. “And now I can’t turn in my homework.”

Zim wanted to throttle the hyooman!  _ ‘How dare you mess with my PAK!?’ _

“That’s some amazing technology,” Dib added.

Or maybe not throttle him.  _ ‘Oh! Yes, go on?’ _ Zim thought.

“Definitely better than anything we’ve made so far,” Dib continued.

_ ‘That’s right, inferiour hyooman with your inferiour technology!’ _

“Did you know that sometimes I sit up all night and look out at the stars?”

Zim’s antennae twitched.  _ ‘What?! No, no, no! Go back to praising the amazing Zim and his superiour Irken tech!’ _

“And I wonder if one of them is your planet,” Dib continued. “Of course, I know none of them are, but it’s fun to pretend sometimes. You know? Do you ever pretend? Do Irkens even know what ‘pretending’ is?”

_ ‘I’m pretending my mighty foot is crushing your pathetic head!’ _ Zim thought.  _ ‘Until your stupid mouthhole can’t speak anymore!’ _

“Sometimes I wonder what you’re thinking,” Dib said, and Zim realised the hyooman was looking at him again.

_ ‘I’ll tell you just as soon as my spine heals,’ _ Zim thought hatefully.

Db sighed and Zim was sure his brainmeats were going to explode. The pain was unbearable! And the Dib was just making it worse.

“Well, guess I’ll let you rest,” Dib said to Zim’s relief. “I ordered a new laptop and it just arrived, so I need to set it up and… I’m going to be up all night redoing my homework.”

_ ‘Serves you right, you stinking hyooman!’ _

Zim swore, as soon as he could, he’d fry that laptop too. With a PAK laser. Hopefully before Dib could turn his homework in. Zim would have cackled in delight over his incredible plan if only he could.


End file.
